Sister
by PineappleIce
Summary: A woman who claims to be Van Helsing's sister arrives in the Vatican, and tries to make everyone believe her story. Meanwhile, she's capturing the heart of a very confused young friar... FINISHED
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just an idea I had which wouldn't go away. I probably shouldn't start another fic, but this needed to be written. So... enjoy. Please review. This is the prologue, let me know what you think.**

Snow floated down around her as she walked slowly towards the church. Her feet were bare, red and raw from walking through three inches of cold snow. She pulled her thin, moth-eaten rags of dress closer around her frail body, and staggered on.

There was nobody outside the church. She stumbled up the stairs, and twisted her ankle, falling over with a groan. She didn't bother trying to drag herself up the steps. She knew when she was defeated. Usually she would want to go out in style, but she was too weak, too defeated to care. She rolled onto her back.

"Gabriel," she said hoarsely, his name leaving her parched mouth.

She took one final, deep breath, closed her eyes, and placed her cheek on her shoulder.


	2. A Figure In The Snow

Friar Carl had cold, or, as he liked to mutter, 'those damned sniffles'. This cold winter's morning saw him lying in his bed, his head deep in a thick volume about Pagans. He shifted restlessly, filled with a nagging desire to run down to his lab and do something, _anything_, to keep him occupied.

There was a knock at the door. It was opened to reveal Gabriel Van Helsing, who was leaning casually in the doorway. Carl saw that he was armed, dressed, and wearing his hat- signs that he was prepared to leave.

"Haven't you ever heard of waiting to be _invited_ inside?" Carl asked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I'm a monster hunter, Carl. I don't have time for petty insignificances such as manners."

"Don't flatter yourself. As much as you like to give the impression of a mindless, murdering beast, you know full well you're the perfect gentleman. One might even go as far as to say a pussycat."

Gabriel gave a low purr, and Carl rolled his eyes. Gabriel crossed to the bed, and surveyed his friend carefully. He tugged the book from his hands.

"You're supposed to be resting," he scolded, trying to look firm.

"I am, but I'm so _bored_," fidgeted Carl.

Gabriel frowned. "Sleep. It'll be good for you. I'm leaving later, and I don't want to find out you've been in the lab when I get back."

Carl scowled. "Where are you going?"  
  
"France. Paris. There's a siren on the loose."

"Good luck."  
  
"Let's hope I don't need it," Gabriel sighed, ruffling his friend's hair affectionately. "Remember: no lab work for you. Bye, Carl."

"Bye, Gabriel," Carl replied, watching his friend leave.

He picked up his book from the chair where Gabriel had left it, and thumbed through to his place, trying unsuccessfully to settle into reading. He was incredibly bored. He closed the book and climbed out of bed, scrabbling over to the window and peering out into the snow. He had a good view of the entrance to the Vatican church from up here, and the beautiful picture made him smile.

His smile faded slightly as he noticed what appeared to be a very small figure lying still, sprawled across the stairs. No, it couldn't be. But what else could it be? He chewed his lip, realising that Van Helsing would leave out of the back exit, and nobody would find the person.

How could he leave them out there? Sick or not, promises made to Van Helsing or not, he needed to save them. They would die out there.

Carl grabbed his robes, dressing quickly, taking an extra robe. He ran from his room, down the corridors, and down the spiralling, draughty staircases. Nobody stopped him as he ran across the almost deserted entrance. He unlatched the main door and heaved it open, gasping as a wave of coldness and snow hit him.

It was almost impossible to see through the thick clouds of snow, but Carl could just see the figure a little way down the steps. He ran down.

The snow seemed to stop for just a second as he stared at the figure- a very slim young woman, short even by Carl's standards. She was clothed in a very raggy brown dress which barely kept her dignified, so a lot of her white skin was visible. She had a beautiful face, with well-defined cheekbones. It was deathly pale, apart from her lips, which were blood red. The hair spilling to her shoulders was thick, curly and a gorgeous shade of golden brown, lightly sprinkled with snow. Carl wondered for a moment if she could be a vampire, but the expression of sheer innocence on her face quickly extinguished that possibility. He wrapped the robe around her, gathered her up in his arms, and carried her inside.


	3. Knight In Shining Armour

He carried her to his private lab. It was a small and messy room, but he found that his sofa was empty, and he placed her there gently, covering her up to her neck in his robe. He saw that she had a weak heartbeat, and was breathing shallowly. He closed the door and began making a cup of tea at his workstation.

He carried the teacup over to her, and knelt down beside her, pressing it to her parched lips, and letting some trickle into her mouth. She awoke with a gasp, her eyelids flickering open to reveal beautiful, if somewhat familiar, warm brown eyes. She stared at Carl, and he quickly moved the cup away.

"Is that too hot?" he asked, as she reached up to touch her lips.

She shook her head. "It's delicious. It's like... Heaven."

He frowned slightly. "It's only tea."

"I've never tasted tea," she said, her voice tinged with sadness, a sadness which touched Carl's heart.

He tipped the teacup to her mouth again, smiling as she swallowed and sighed in pleasure. Then he stood up and placed the teacup on his cluttered desk, busying himself with a half-finished garlic dispenser. The woman leaned back against the arm of the sofa, her face showing her tiredness.

"Sleep now," said Carl, carrying his invention over to a chair to work on it so that he could watch her. "You're ill."  
  
"So are you," she replied quietly.

He smiled at her. "Cold. Those blasted sniffles."

A small smile played about her lips. "My knight in shining armour. Though you are not the one I seek. What do I call you?"

"Carl. Friar Carl."

She made an amused sound. "A man of God?"

"Surely you didn't expect me to be much else in this place?" he asked seriously. "Yes, I am a man of God, though I am also a man of science."

"God and science- the biggest contradictions in the world."

Carl was surprised that she knew this. "Well, yes, but that is only one side of the coin."

She smiled. "I've never met a man like you before, Carl. The way you speak, it's different."

"And who are you, Miss?"

She was leaning back sleepily, her eyes closed, and she answered as she drifted off to sleep. "Alexandria... Alexandria Van Helsing..."

Carl's jaw dropped as she fell asleep. She couldn't possibly be a Van Helsing, could she? He chewed his lip thoughtfully, trying to decide what to do. He knew he should probably go to Jinette, but he wasn't sure how the Cardinal would react to news that a woman claiming to be related to Gabriel was inside the building.

He sighed, then rose and crossed to the door, exiting and locking it behind him. He ran all the way to Jinette's private study, knocking on the door impatiently.

"Come!" came the voice from inside.

Carl opened the door and looked in to find Jinette sitting, stooped over his desk, writing with a great passion. He glanced up.

"Ah, it's you, Carl. What is it? I thought you were sick."

He took in Carl's wide, bright eyes, his skin positively glowing with excitement, and he leaned back in his chair, his expression serious.

"Carl?" he asked. "Talk."

"I found a woman on the stairs outside, Sir. She was unconscious, ill, starving, dressed in rags-"

"Well, take her to the sick wing then, I have no time to be dealing with petty homeless people," Jinette said with a wave of his hand, getting back on with his work.

"**No**, Sir!" Carl snapped, his voice trembling.

Jinette glared at him, lips pursed, eyes dark. "Explain yourself, Friar Carl!"

"She claims to be a Van Helsing!" Carl said in a quiet, shaking voice.

Jinette's jaw dropped. He seemed speechless.

Carl continued. "Sir, where did Van Helsing get his name from?"  
  
"It was an understanding, we all just knew that his name was Gabriel Van Helsing."

"So she could be telling the truth."

"Carl, I think we, or rather you, should look after her until Van Helsing returns. Find out what you can from her."

Carl nodded. "Thank you."

With that, he left, returning to his lab.


	4. Bad Dreams

She was lying asleep, and he sighed as he saw the look of innocence on her face. He sat down opposite her, unable to concentrate on anything aside from her face. She gave a low moan. He smiled. He couldn't understand why he was so captivated by her. He told himself it was merely because she surely had an interesting story to tell, but he suspected it was something more than that.

He wondered if she could really be related to Van Helsing. It seemed unbelievable, but there were no records of his family, and she did look extremely like Gabriel.

"Carl," she whispered, waking up, her eyes haunted and wide.

"Bad dreams?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Yes."

So she had bad dreams, just like Van Helsing. That was interesting; the plot thickened.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

She closed her eyes. "They are brief flashbacks of my past life."

He sighed. "Who are you looking for here?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing."

"Why?" Carl asked.

"He is my brother. My big brother."

Carl decided not to pursue this conversation. It seemed to upset her.

"Anything interesting in your dreams?" he asked.

"The love of my past life."

"That can't be so bad."

"It has a rather bitter ending."

Carl sighed. She chewed her lip, her eyes wide and sad. Carl slid from the chair to scuttle over to her, squatted beside her.

"Thank you," she whispered, her breath playing over his face warmly.

He leaned in close. His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood hot and passionate. Their lips were almost touching...

"Carl? You decent?"

Carl quickly stood up at the sound of Van Helsing's voice outside of his door. Alex's mouth tightened, her eyes widened. Carl knew she had realised who it was. He flashed her a quick smile and hurried out, closing the door behind him and looking at Gabriel, who looked haggard and tired. He had obviously just arrived.

"Who was she?" he asked Carl.

"Who?" Carl asked innocently.

"I saw the girl, Carl."

"Alexandria."

"Alexandria? Alexandria who?"

Carl reluctantly met his eyes. "Alexandria Van Helsing."


	5. Discussions Of Alex

"My sister," Gabriel said hollowly. "My sister."

"That is who she _claims_ to be, Gabriel," Jinette replied.

It was some ten minutes later, and Gabriel, Carl and the Cardinal were sitting in Jinette's office. Carl was sitting quietly in the corner, watching Jinette try to talk down Gabriel, who was in a state of shock.

"Why do you not believe her?" Gabriel shot acidly at Jinette.

"I need proof- she has none."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I need to see her."

"I do not find that wise," Jinette replied bluntly. "She could be an evil being; this could be a plot by the devil to dispose of you."

"Oh, for God's sake, she's a tiny, frail girl," Gabriel replied heatedly. "I think I'm capable of handling myself."

Jinette glared at him. "Do not question my judgement, Gabriel. We can not afford to lose you."

"Carl's been looking after her all day, and she has not tried anything, right, Carl?" Gabriel asked his friend, who jumped at being spoken to.

"N-no, she hasn't."

"Don't you see? Godammit, she's the key to me discovering who I am!" Gabriel shouted.

"Do not blaspheme!" Jinette replied, fury etched in every line on his old face. "You are not to see her!"

"I know why you say that!" Van Helsing replied. "You tell me to keep doing my missions so that I can find out who I am. If I found out who I was, what would you have to hold over me?"

Jinette had paled and was silent, glaring at Van Helsing. Van Helsing flashed him a grim smile.

"Well, you needn't worry, I would continue to be this church's hunter no matter what I found out. As long as there is evil in this world, I am bound to hunt it."

"Commendable." Jinette seemed to have calmed down during Gabriel's speech, and was looking at him with an almost paternal look. "I apologise. I know you will always be bound to evil, and that it is a curse which haunts you. You have a hard life. I am just worried in case she tells you something which will make it harder."

"She may not even be my sister yet," Gabriel replied with a shrug. "I just need to know."

Cardinal Jinette nodded. "Okay. But you will meet her under Carl's supervision. You are free to leave, both of you."

Gabriel and Carl both exited and set off down the corridors. Gabriel seemed excited; he was trying to keep his face calm but his eyes were wide and bright.

"What do you think of her?" Gabriel asked Carl.

Carl shrugged. He muttered something. Gabriel grinned.

"The truth, now, Carl. I saw the way you looked at her."

Carl blushed.

Gabriel patted his back. "You're _fond_ of my 'sister', aren't you?"

"Maybe," Carl replied.

They reached his door.

"Here we go," Carl said.


	6. The First Meeting

Alex was sitting in a small ball on Carl's couch when he and Gabriel entered. She was wrapped in his robe, her face flushed, her eyes excited. She stared at Gabriel, and he stared back. If Carl had been expecting a friendly reunion between the two, he was much mistaken. There was a decidedly frosty atmosphere, and you could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"So..." Carl began.

"Gabriel," Alex whispered.

Gabriel's eyes were wide and bright, and he was panting softly. He looked very out of it, a very detached look lighting his face.

"Gabriel?" Carl asked, giving his friend a gentle pat on the shoulder.

He gave a sharp gasp, and cast a confused glance at Carl. Then his gaze returned to Alex. When he spoke, his voice was shaky yet firm.

"I do not believe a word of it," he said harshly.

Carl saw something break in Alex's eyes. Her expression was one of total heartbreak, her eyes filling with tears. She buried her face in her hands as Gabriel spun on his heel and stormed out, looking pale and strange. Carl felt an urge to follow him, but he couldn't leave the sobbing girl alone, and ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She clung onto him tightly, burying her face in his soft robes as he held her close.

"It'll be okay," he promised in a tiny whisper.

"All I wanted," she sobbed, "is for my brother to accept me."

"I think he does. That look in his eyes- I think he had a vision which shook him," Carl told her gently.

"His past, he does not remember it, right?"

"No."

She pulled away from him, her beautiful face tear-streaked, and lay down, blinking sleepily. "It will much distress him to learn of it."

Carl went and sat in his chair, opening a book and pretending to read. Really, his eyes kept crossing over to where Alex was slowly falling asleep, her eyelids fluttering down slowly over those amazing soft brown eyes, a strand of hand playing over her face as the sun sank behind the horizon outside.

_**Short, I know. More coming soon! R&R please!**_


	7. Dreaming Of You

_Gabriel's feet carried him lightly down the stairs, his long hair billowing out behind him, down to the large hall, where his sister was standing at the open front door, looking simply radiant. Her long golden brown hair was piled up on top of her head, a few curls loose around her face. A warm sparkle danced in her soft brown eyes, and a smile curved her soft lips. A simple, elegant purple velvet dress which perfectly accented her tiny frame._

_"Alex!" Gabriel called, and she turned to him, her smile widening._

_"You look fantastic," she complimented, as he caught her in a tight embrace._

_"As do you," he replied. "Shall we step inside? I'll introduce you to a few of my fellow knights."_

_She nodded, and he took her arm, leading her into the ballroom, which was packed with people, a beautiful swirling mass of colour dancing to the slow music._

_"It's good to have you home," she said._

_He took her over to the first knight he saw, a tall, slim man dressed entirely in black velvet. He had twinkling black eyes and beautifully shiny ebony hair clipped neatly back. There was a silver hoop in one of his ears. He smiled at Gabriel and Alexandria._

_"Good evening, Gabriel," he twinkled. "And your charming friend."_

_"Alex, this is my best friend, my brother if you will, Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Vlad, this is my sister, Lady Alexandria Van Helsing."_

_"Charmed, I'm sure, Lady Van Helsing," Vladislaus purred, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly and seductively._

_Gabriel saw the brightness flare up in Alex's eyes, the spark in Vlad's appear as their eyes met._

_"Alex, if you please, Count," she replied in a low rush._

_"Alex it is. But in return you must call me Vlad."_

_Gabriel watched her smile happily. And he glared at his best friend._

Gabriel woke up with a shock. He was lying in his bed in his dark bedroom, drenched in cold sweat. He was panting.

He had never had a dream about his past lives like that before, so rich and vivid where he could remember every single detail, and he had certainly never had one where he was doing anything other than fighting. But this dream proved several things to him. For one, Alex certainly was his sister, and secondly, she and Dracula had perhaps been a couple in their past life.

He climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, washing himself in the basin of water beside his bed and heading off to Carl's lab, chewing his lip and hoping Alex could find it in her heart to forgive him.

He knocked on the door gingerly.

"Come in!" Carl's voice came.

Gabriel opened the door, and looked in. Alex was the first thing he noticed. She was dressed in a tight black shirt and a long, floaty peasanty skirt of the same colour. She was curled up on the sofa, a large book in her lap. Carl was standing behind the sofa, his arms hanging over her shoulders as he pointed at the book, apparently reading it to her. They both looked up at him, her expression one of confusion, his one of happiness.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I... had a bad dream," he said softly.

Alex's face softened considerably, and she closed the book and stood up. She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was surprised but very comforted by the warm hug he found himself in.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She drew away. "Don't be," she replied. "What did you dream?"

"I saw you... with Dracula, and me, in our past life," he confessed. "I've never dreamt anything like that before."

"What did you see before in your vision?" Carl asked suddenly.

"I saw me killing Dracula, and Alex screaming," Gabriel replied, in a low voice.

"I dream that all the time," Alex told him.

Gabriel pulled her back into a hug. "Good night, sister."

"Good night, Gabriel."

_**More coming soon.**_


	8. Murder

_He was the only other person in the world._

_His black eyes, shining in their teasing, dangerous way, held her's steadily as he looked down on her, slowly stepping towards her, making her heart race and her breath catch in her throat. She felt that thudding fear that they were about to be caught, but as his warm hands closed around her cheeks, she forgot anyone else existed._

_It was just them, holding each other in the dark corner of the garden, under the navy sky with its twinkling silver stars and full moon. He covered her lips with his own in a soft, gentle, warm kiss. He pulled away softly, as though asking her silently if it was okay. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth against his. They kissed passionately, his hands snaking down her spine to rest around her hips, making her shudder in pleasure as they deepened the kiss._

_"You traitors!"_

_An acid voice, sharp and angry, sliced through their moment. They pulled away from each other and turned their heads to see her brother push his way through the bushes. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw set in anger. One hand was on the sword at his waist._

_"Gabriel," she said, wrapping her arms protectively around her lover's waist and resting her cheek on his warm chest._

_"Vladislaus, you have betrayed the Church," Gabriel snarled. "Alexandria, you knew fine well this isn't allowed."_

_"What isn't allowed, Gabriel?" Alex asked softly, close to tears. "Our love?"_

_"Love? Alex, this man has used and abused you!" Gabriel shouted. "He knows nothing of love, and neither do you!"_

_"You know that isn't true," Vlad growled, holding Alex around the shoulders. "I love your sister with all my heart! I love her more than life itself."_

_"That's lucky," Gabriel murmured, drawing his sword._

_It was the most beautiful sword in the world, with a handle of gold embedded with sapphires and rubies, and a very long, slim silver blade. Alex looked at the sword, and felt her blood run cold._

_"No," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Alex, go inside," Gabriel warned sharply._

_"Gabriel, please," Alex begged. "Not this. Anything but this!"_

_"You have chosen this path yourself," Gabriel snarled. "Go **inside**."_

_"No!" she shrieked, clinging tightly to Vladislaus._

_"Go inside," Vlad whispered soothingly. "I love you."_

_"I won't leave you," she replied, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears._

_"You must," he replied gently, brushing her forehead with his lips._

_Then he pushed her away. She stumbled back, and had to clap her hands over her mouth to stop a scream spilling out as Gabriel stepped forward and pushed his sword into Vlad's heart. Vlad's eyes widened and a low groan escaped his lips as Gabriel pulled his sword out and strode off._

_Vlad fell on his back. She was screaming now, as she ran to him and fell to her knees beside him, a loud high-pitched scream which would be sure to wake everyone._

_"Alex..." he whispered._

_His eyes fluttered shut. She was screaming and crying, and she knew that as he died, most of her died too._

Alex opened her eyes with a sharp scream. She was drenched in cold sweat, tears mingled with the sweat rolling down her face.

"_Alex?_" Carl's voice, soft and smooth yet urgent, cut through the darkness. Her scream must have woken him.

His arms suddenly seized her, and he held her tightly. She held on to him, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay now," he whispered, gently stroking her damp hair.

"I had that dream, the one with my past love," she said, her voice trembling. "The one where Gabriel kills him."

Carl said nothing. He seemed to be thinking.

"How does he kill him?" he asked finally.

Alex looked up at him, her expression one of sadness. "With a sword. A beautiful sword with a gold handle set with sapphires and rubies, and a long slim silver blade. He... stabs him in the heart."

Carl chewed his lip. "Go back to sleep. It's okay now."


	9. Dracula's Entrance

Alex awoke slowly. It was early the next evening. Through Carl's window she could see the orange-pink sunset, and she sighed. Carl himself was not here, and she was aware of how his lab, though full of his things, seemed empty and gloomy without him. She wondered where he was.

She slid out from under his robe, which she still used as a duvet, and padded across to his desk, her bare feet slapping the cold floor. She didn't know what she was looking for amongst the papers and inventions and books, but it proved quite interesting to look through his things.

Carl seemed to have a great deal of interest in vampires. Several of the books were about them, and there were countless pages of notes on the topic. Alex didn't understand most of the words, but the diagrams helped. The most scary thing she found was a sketch on a leaf of paper, no doubt drawn by Carl, of a man who looked oddly like the man who haunted her dreams.

There was a loud smash behind her, and Alex turned quickly, her heart racing. Her curls bounced against her cheek as she stared at the man who had smashed through the window.

"Vladislaus," she whispered.

It was indeed the man from her nightmares, no less attractive, no less calm and cool. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips. He stood beside the window, looking hungrily at her.

"My Alexandria," he murmured.

Alex knew, in those two cool words, that the Dracula of this lifetime wasn't quite... human. She rembered Carl's notes, and a sudden fear gripped her as she thought back to the vampires. Dracula was a vampire.

"I'm not your's," she said, her voice unusually high.

"My darling Alex, you always have been," he replied, a Transylvanian accent to his voice.

She shook her head. "My heart belongs to someone else." She thought of Carl. He gave her strength. She prayed he and Gabriel would come and save her.

"What do you hope to gain here?" Dracula purred. "A brother who murdered the love of your life? A stupid friar who cannot love you?"

She coloured at his words, a bubbling, burning fury filling her. "You're wrong. My brother loves me."

"And Carl?"

Alex looked away. How could she answer? She had only known Carl for two days, true, but she knew she was falling for him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. But did he love her? Probably not. What did she have to offer him?

"Come with me, my darling, my love," Dracula smiled, offering his hand. "Let me take you to the kingdom you deserve. Let me make you my queen."

She chewed her lip. "I'd really rather not, if it's all the same," she said, her voice firm and cold.

"Ah, but it isn't."

He walked slowly towards her, extending his fingers. She stepped back automatically, coming to lean against the desk.

"I know what you are," she hissed.

He continued walking towards her, but he was changing. His jaw was becoming longer, his canines becoming sharp fangs. His skin was turning more brown. Leathery wings were growing out of his shoulder blades, his clothes melting into his growing body.

A sharp scream escaped her lips, but died there as he grabbed her neck suddenly and lifted her. He pressed her against the wall, his strong fingers crushing her throat, cutting off her breathing.

"Night night," he whispered, as she fell unconscious.


	10. Stolen Sister

Carl knew something was wrong as soon as he reached his door. A chill breeze blew under the door, and he sensed the emptyness behind it. He had been talking with Gabriel about doing tests on him and Alex. Now, as he opened his door, he knew Alex was gone.

Gone.

Horror flooded through Carl as he looked around his small lab; the glass all over the floor, the notes and books lying in disorder. The notes on vampires. Carl held back a scream as he saw the small figure on the darkening horizon, and knew what it was that had taken Alex away.

"Van Helsing!"

Carl didn't know what to do. He felt helpless, and useless, and knew the best thing to do was to scream for Gabriel.

"Gabriel! Van Helsing! _Gabriel_!"

Hevay footsteps outside the door alerted Carl that Gabriel was here. Gabriel ran in, looking pale and worried, his hair tousled from his speedy journey here.

"Where is she?" he asked, noticing straight away what the problem was.

Carl said nothing. Words seemed to fail him as he slowly raised one shaking finger and pointed it at the vampire on the horizon. Gabriel let out a low hiss.

"I should have known this would happen," he whispered acidly.

"Please... do something..."

"Carl, get our weapons together. Let's kick that evil _bastard's_ decomposed _arse_ back to hell, and save my sister."

&&&&

**_Short chapter, I know. Sorry about the wait. I had writer's block. Eurgh. Please review on your way out!_**


	11. Decanter

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She was lying, barefoot, on a bed in a dark, unfamiliar bedroom. It looked like it might have belonged once to a young, wealthy woman but a smell of must and a certain emptyness gave the feeling that it had not been used in a while. The curtains were drawn. Alex sat up, and was first aware of how much her head hurt.

"Vladislaus?" she called out shakily. She knew it was he who had brought her here. She needed to get out, get back to the Vatican.

Then he was there, leaning casually in the doorway. He had appeared as if from nowhere, and was looking at her with a small, fond smile.

"My dear," he purred. "I apologise for the crude manner used to bring you here. Though I expect a formal invitation would have been turned down?"

He did not wait for an answer. Crossing to the desk, where there was a decanter and some glasses, he smirked widely. He reached the desk and raised the crystal decanter, pulling out the stopper and filling two glasses with some red liquid with a great display. He replaced the decanter on the desk and went to the bed, offering her one of the glasses.

"Take it," he said, smirk widening at her doubtful expression. "It isn't poisoned."

Her trembling fingers brushed his ice cool ones as she took the glass from him. She raised it nervously to her nose and smelled something metallic and sharp. Blood. She quickly placed it on the bedside cabinet. Dracula chuckled softly and sat down beside her. She automatically scooted away and drew herself up protectively.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

"This place is Valerious Manor. It's in Valeria, Transylvania. This very bedroom belonged to a Princess." He smiled indulgently at Alex's disbelieving snort. "It's true, Alexandria. She was Anna Valerious, Princess of the Gypsies."

"Where is she now?" Alex asked, not too sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Funny you should mention that. Perhaps you should ask your brother."

"My brother? What's he got to do with it?"

"You see, Anna's family had been fighting me for generations. They were losing. Anna and her brother Velkan were the last remaining Valeriouses. Then, Velkan died, and Gabriel was sent out here to aid her fight me, along with Carl. She died in the final battle."

"You mean... you killed her?" Alex asked, shocked.

Dracula's face softened with what might have been the shadow of emotion. "I do not know if I could have done. Anna was a beautiful, strong woman, much like you. Your brother stole her heart. They were in love."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she absorbed this.

"No, Alex. I did not kill Anna Valerious. Gabriel did."

It took Alex a few moments to take this in. She shook her head slowly. Gabriel would not, could not, murder an innocent woman, especially one he loved. "No."

"Oh, yes."

Alex scowled. "Why are you back?"

"I am back to kill you."

Her breath caught in her throat as she realised how much danger she really was in. She prayed Gabriel and Carl would show up soon to save her. But they had no idea where she was...

"Then do it," she replied coldly. "Kill me. Put me out of my misery."

"Hmm, do not wish for death so soon," Dracula replied, extending a hand to slowly stroke her cheek. She shuddered. "Do you not want to know why?" She did not reply. He continued anyway. "You see, now that the Church has found you, you will be made a Hunter alongside Gabriel. The Devil cannot allow this. So I have been sent to kill you."

A terrified Alex managed to keep her voice cool and impartial. "Fascinating. Do it, then."

Dracula smirked. "I do not have to kill you. I can... bring you across to my side."

"You mean... make me a vampire?" she asked, voice shaking again.

"Exactly."

He stood up, and drained his glass of blood, making her shudder. As tears filled her eyes, he walked to the door, disappearing half way across the carpet.

"Think about it, Alexandria," his voice echoed in her mind.


	12. Arrival In Transylvania

_**Warning: extremely short chapter. However, it has to be this way.**_

A chill breeze ruffled Carl's hair as he and Gabriel walked slowly into the village. He hated this place, hated it with a burning passion. However, there were no angry villagers to greet them this time. Only silence, and a resounding emptyness. Carl's blue eyes found the charred black remains of Castle Frankenstein, vivid against the stormy lilac-grey sky. Light rain fell, chilling them to the bone, and Carl shifted the bag of weapons uncomfortably. Suddenly, Gabriel stopped.

"Where do we go?" Carl asked.

Gabriel's brown eyes darkened as he searched the sky. Finally, it appeared, he found what he was searching for, and Carl gasped as he too saw the vampire speed down through the sky towards Valerious Manor. Gabriel's sigh was loud and unhappy. The one place he had hoped never to have to return to.

"Valerious Manor," he muttered. "Let's go save my sister."

Carl nodded his agreement as they hurried off.


	13. Turned

**Another short chapter. Sorry.**

Dracula's black eyes glittered in the darkness as he stalked forward. His fangs slid down, his jaw lengthening. Alex scrabbled back from him, terrified.

"I thought you were giving me a choice," she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "Alexandria, my dear, I _am_ giving you a choice. _My_ choice."

She shook her head, soft brown eyes becoming wet with tears. "No. You can't."

"It will only hurt for a moment... darling..."

And then he lowered his mouth to her neck. Pain, pain like nothing else, filled her as he bit into her flesh and her veins. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks, but the pain was too much for her to scream through. She could feel her blood leaving her, his cold lips and tongue and teeth suckling at her wound....

Then he had moved back, and she was weak and exhausted and dying, and he was holding her up.... He slashed at his own neck with something sharp and silver and the cold black blood began spilling out... and he pressed her mouth down hard against it.

"Drink, my dear, dear Alex, drink," he whispered.

It was filling her mouth, the sharp taste making her eyes water, but she was determined not to swallow... yet how could she not? And as it trickled down her throat, she knew she was doomed.


	14. The Ending

_A/N: It's been almost a month, and I must apologise. However, I have lost interest in this fic and so will be be grouping up the chapters I have left to type so as to give one slightly longer chapter and to get this done more quickly._

The manor doors burst open with a loud bang as Gabriel Van Helsing plunged his fist into them. Carl, who was shaking with fear and anger, glanced at him. Van Helsing pulled out his pistols.

"Find Alex," he ordered. "I'm going to find Dracula."

Carl nodded and whimpered as they walked into the hall. He stopped, looking about as Gabriel climbed the stairs and disappeared upstairs. Carl was alone now.

His heart was pounding, his blood boiling.

"Carl."

The small squeak was hardly audible, but Carl heard it clearly, and turned to where it had come from. The lounge. He walked quickly towards the closed door, conscious of how much noise his shoes made on the floor.

He could easily hear the sobbing coming from inside the room now, and knew it was Alex crying. He pushed open the door.

There she was, lying on the couch, face twisted in grief, eyes tightly closed, arms wrapped around her slight frame.

_This wasn't his Alex._

The thought resounded in Carl's head; he thought of the woman he had fallen for. He did not think she would be lying here crying.

"My knight in shining armour!" she wailed, and he froze. "I knew you'd come for me, Carl!"

He lowered his eyebrows. Of course it was Alex. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She did not open her eyes, but whimpered. "A little."

"Did he... bite you?"

Her eyes snapped open; wide, and red, and poisonous. "Interesting question," she hissed.

&&&

Dracula was standing by the window in Anna's bedroom, looking out with an almost thoughtful expression on his face. Gabriel raised the pistols and fired both. Dracula gave a low moan as they hit his back; not enough to kill him, but enough to cause him pain.

"Turn around and face me!" Gabriel ordered.

Dracula did not move. "Temper, temper," he tutted.

"You bloody undead monster!" Gabriel shouted. "Why the hell are you back?"

Dracula turned then, a small smirk on his lips. "Don't flatter yourself, Gabriel; it really has nothing to do with you."

"If it has something to do with Alex, it has something to do with me!"

Dracula chuckled. "Always had to be part of the action, eh, Gabriel? Not that that ever really helped anyone; think of poor old Anna Valerious..."

Gabriel raised the pistols, shaking in anger. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can hurt you. Shut up right now!"

"Hmm. Strange that you should have left little Friar Carl to deal with Alexandria by himself. A wise man would have known the danger Carl was likely to be in."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel whispered.

"Alexandria is a vampire now, Gabriel."

A million thoughts blasted into Gabriel's head, but the first and foremost was to get down to Carl. He turned towards the door, only to find Dracula standing there, blocking his way.

&&&

"Alex..." Carl stepped back, terrified. He'd been right, this wasn't his Alex.

She smiled widely at him, and he noticed the fangs.

"He turned you," Carl said slowly, hatred filling him as he thought of Dracula. "He stole you!"

"Carl, Carl, Carl... so trusting," Alex muttered, swinging her legs over the couch onto the floor and standing up. She might have been small, but she seemed to fill the whole room with her sickening grin.

Carl pulled out his stake and held it tightly. He could not kill her, he knew this, but it somehow made him feel safer to know he was armed. "Alex. Alex, listen to me. You are not a monster, you are not a vampire. You have a good heart."

She cackled.

&&&

"Get off me!" Gabriel roared.

He and Dracula were out on the landing now, fighting. Dracula had hold on Gabriel's shoulders and was snapping at his neck as Gabriel pushed him back. The fangs were out, and Gabriel was determined to avoid them.

"GET OFF ME!" he repeated, giving the vampire a hard shove. Dracula fell back against the banister, his eyes wide. A small grin lifted the corners of his mouth. He reached out and grabbed Gabriel's neck.

Time seemed to slow down as they toppled over the banister. Gabriel was aware that his hat fell off. Somewhere on the way down, Dracula released him, and Gabriel landed roughly a few feet away from him. He leapt to his feet at the same moment as the vampire, but their attention was drawn towards the lounge door.

Carl backed out of it, holding a stake in a shaky hand. "Please. Please, Alex, no."

Alex walked out of it after him. Her eyes were glowing red, fangs hanging over her lip. "Fool of a mortal," she laughed.

Dracula chortled. Carl looked like he was about to cry. He stopped walking and dropped the stake.

"Not going to kill me then?" Alex asked, cocking her head.

"No. I can't.... because I love you."

Alex stopped suddenly, mere inches from him. Her expression had softened, the glow in her eyes had gone. Tears fell from them now, as her fangs shrank back into her mouth. "Carl..." she whispered.

She fell to her knees. Dracula walked forward, panic in his eyes, but Gabriel grabbed him and tossed him back. They began wrestling again. Carl looked around, looking for something to kill Dracula with.

And then he saw it.

The sword from Alex's dreams. The one with the gold handle and silver blade. It couldn't be any other sword.

It was hanging on the wall. Carl ran forward, lifting it easily from the bracket which held it up. He tossed it to Alex, who caught it grimly. She ran to Dracula, and grabbed his shoulder. He turned to her, opened his mouth... and screamed as she plunged the sword into him.

"Goodbye, Dracula," she whispered.

&&&

Gabriel returned to the Vatican afterwards, but he decided he wanted to travel the world of his own accord, then settle down. He left the Order and eventually wound up in Transylvania, married to the daughter of a farmer. He was very happy with her, and despite the fact he still longed for Anna, he loved his wife very much and they had three children.

Carl decided he didn't want to be a Friar anymore, and a year later he married Alex. They still lived in the Vatican, and Carl still worked for the Order. They took yearly trips out to Transylvania to see Gabriel, and had one daughter, who later had her own encounter with Dracula.

But that is another story.

**Fin.**


End file.
